Kik-Ea
Sector: '''Alkanost Rim '''System: Kik-Ea Star names and colors: Kik (Red), Ea (Blue) Number of planets: 8 Occupation: Barrani Imperative Sinistra connection: Medium Celestial Bodies: #'Kik (Star, large), '''Ea '(Star, small) #'''The Imgua Strip (Asteroid belt) #'Ibal-Pi-El' (Desert planet) (Scarce on water) (Two moons) #'Remains of Sin-Alshu' (Former System Capital) (Destroyed by the wandering planet '''Alal')'' #'The Puzu Fields' (Asteroid belt) (multiple mining stations) #'Abi-Simti' (Gas Giant) (23 moons) (Moons heavily colonizec) (The Moon '''Polai' is now the System Capital) (Three trade stations and one naval shipyard in orbit of Polai)'' #'Lu-Bau' (Gas giant) (38 moons) (Moons heavily colonized) #'Udamophi' (Gas giant) (35 moons) (Moons heavily colonized) (Naval stations in orbit of Udamophi) #'Laliya '(Gas giant) (9 moons) (One dust ring in orbit) #'Scarec '(Ice planet) (Research facility) (One moon) #'Za-Mabu' (Dwarf planet) (Observatory world) General Information: The binary star system of Kik-Ea was colonized by settlers originating from the Vahsaril home planet. As such the people of Kik-Ea have always hold itself in high regard among the inhabitants of the surrounding systems. The planet Sin-Alshu was already a cold world when the Imperative colony ships arrives and the planet was therefore settled as the first celestial body in the system. Besides providing its new dominant species with the ideal enviroments for survival, Sin-Alshu was also home to a local herb. The herb is called Alshuqua and is even today used as an exotic incense. Upon inhalation Alshuqua has a stimulating effect on the Vahsaril nervous system. While common Alshuqua helps the nerves to relax, the more expensive sort of the incense helps stimulating the nerves centered around erotic centers. Used almost explicitly by the higher social layer of Sin-Alshu, the expensive kind of Alshuqua was a cornerstone in all private parties among the influential houses. To produce its exoticating fumes Alshuqua has to be burned by a cold flame. Depending on the fuel the fumes can add an extra flavour to the inhaler. While Vasharil are easily affected by the incense, humans and saphis can smell nothing from it. These two species often descripe the smell as being "as frozen meat added something unfarmilliar". Vasharil often describe the smell as "intoxicatingly divine". The export of Alshuqua was almost the sole purpose for the growth of the Kik-Ea system. During the Golden Age the Kik-Ea system was hit by a catastrophe. A wandering planet had entered the system from a southen vertical direction. Named Alal, the planet was in collision course of Sin-Alshu. Many attempts were made to move the planet, however the effects of these efforts were not enough. Sin-Alshu was stripped and evacuated a few weeks before Alal impacted. Both planets was shaddered in a gigantic ball of fire. While Alal was obliterated completely, most of Sin-Alshu's crust and mantle was ripped off the planet by the impact. Today the vilcanic remains of Sin-Alshu is covered under a thick layer of fragments. Of those fragments which is not falling into the magma sea below them are slowly starting to form a few celestial body. A moon which which despite its unfinished state has already recieved the name Alal-Damu, the child of Alal. The former inhabitants of Sin-Alshu began to settle the moons around the gas gaints. After a long debate between the remaning ministers it was decided to make the moon Polai, which has its orbit around Abi-Simti, the new system capital. Since then the vasharil of Kik-Ea have showly but steadily rebuild their industries and trade. Luckely a group of foresighted citizens rescued plenty of Alshuque herbs before their original home was destroyed. After a period of struggeling with the inadequate equipment found on the poorly developed moons they succeeded in making the plant thrive so far from the two stars. To this day Alshuque remains the main export of the system and the key to its wealth. Present Day: The inhabitants of Kik-Ea are among some of the most sturdy citizens of the Barrani Imperative. Even though they lost their capital planet they have been quick to shrugg off the experience and rebuild what they lost. As a result the system remains one of the wealthiest within the Imperative. To protect their investment the minister of Polai ordered the construction of a massive observatory complex to be build on Za-Mabu. The Za-Mabu Observatory is today one of the leading centers of invastigating the pattern in travelling planets. During the Hamadromachia: Kik-Ea was mostly ignored by the Union and Collective during the Hamadromachia. With the only inhabitated planet destroyed neither opponents considered the system to be any threat. Even as the Imperative began to build up their defences within the system the enemies kept concentrating their forces on major industrial and military systems. Indeed, the Imperative forces was not in the system to build up a force for counter attacking the enemies of the imperative. They were there to protect the steady flow of Alshuque going directly to the Court of the Exarch, as well as to other important families throughout the Alkanost Rim. Category:Alal Category:Vasharil Category:Imperative Category:Barrani Imperative Category:Kik-Ea Category:Polai Category:Sin-Alshu Category:Kik Category:Ea Category:Alshuque Category:Incense